Girl, It's Just a Breakup
by theshipperofallships
Summary: William breaks up with Grell for Ronald only to find that Grell goes on a rampage


_I cut my bangs with some rusty kitchen scissors, I screamed his name 'till the neighbors called the cops, I numbed the pain at the expense of my liver, I don't know what I did next all I know, I couldn't stop. Word got around to the barflies and the baptists, my mama's phone started ringin' off the hook. I can hear her now sayin' "She ain't gonna have it don't matter how you feel, it only matters how you look.."_

Softly I took the red lipstick from my drawer and painted it across my lips, giving it a hauntingly red look as I slowly walked over to my heels and slipped them on. Mm, breakups. Aren't they just the best fucking thing? How could my darling Will grow old of me? Me of all people! I think I make a colorful character, something every man should long for. I guess I just wasn't enough for dearest William. Carefully I looked at my sharp, red nails before letting out a scream and running them straight into the wall. That was it, I wasn't dealing with his shit. I wasn't going to just let him break my heart for some new kid. What the hell was him name? Roy? Richard? No, no Ronald. It was Ronald. I remember, he started flirting with Will one day and my blood went boiling. How could Will ditch me for that… Child! That boy! I am a lady, more than anyone would ever like to be. Smirking I took my scissors and raised them to my red hair and slowly cut it all off until it looked great. Well, great for short hair anyways. I wasn't going to let him get away with this. Slowly I ran a hand through my new short hair before carefully applying some mascara to my eyes. I was going to make him regret his decision of leaving me for some kid. Slowly I walked over to my window sill, grabbing my blood red chainsaw, my personal Death Scythe. Mmm, revenge was going to taste so sweet.

_Go and fix your make-up, girl it's just a breakup. Run and hide your crazy and start actin' like a lady 'cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together Even when you fall apart, but this ain't my Mama's broken heart._

Slowly I walked from my house, revving up the chainsaw as I did. I knew exactly where they would be. It was a Saturday night anyways. That's when William liked to serve drinks at his place. Maybe there would be a crowd, then I would show them who's the boss. Smirking, I started skipping down the road brandishing my chainsaw at every person who passed me by. I managed to slice through a few street lamps in my rage and an occasional tree, letting them fall on the houses. Eventually I found myself at the chrome colored house that belonged to Will. Hmm I could taste the revenge. Slowly I walked around the house, peeking through windows. I was right, they did have drinks. Two martini glasses sat on his coffee table. But where was he and the brat? Nonetheless I kept circling the house, revving the chainsaw so they knew I was. Just enough to give them enough time to try and run. Too bad for them, they wouldn't get very far. Slowly I walked over to the door, slicing it through with my deadly efficient Death Scythe.

I took the liberty of letting myself in. It smelt like William did with, of course, the lingering smell of martinis. I loved drinking martinis with Will, he made the best. Ronald had to have enjoyed that. Shame he'd never get to drink them again. Will should've known better and that kid should've known not to mess with my William. He should've known that there was going to be consequences. So I suppose they were both to blame. Carefully I stepped up on William's couch, putting my ear to the ceiling so I could hear them. They weren't in the room above the living room. Looked like I had to go upstairs. I switched of the chainsaw so I could sneak up on them both. I walked down the empty hallways, peaking my head in rooms. Eventually I heard this very faint moaning from the very end of the hallway. In my rage, I revved up the chainsaw again and ran at the room, breaking down the door with the Scythe only to find the worse possible scene imaginable.

_Wish I could be just a little less dramatic, like a Kennedy when Camelot went down in flames. Leave it to me to be holdin' the matches when the fire trucks show up and there's nobody else to blame. Can't get revenge and keep a spotless reputation, sometimes revenge is a choice you gotta make. My mama came from a softer generation where you get a grip and bite your lip just to save a little face._

I stood in the suddenly red room, smirking to myself as I dropped the chainsaw onto Ronald's chest. Poor boy, he didn't even know what happened. He didn't even have time to comprehend. Slowly I walked over to the bed, looking at a bleeding William. I let him live, I just want him to feel at least a bit of my wrath. Not all of it, just a little. Slowly I walk over to the bed that William was lying on. His bare chest exposed to me. His entire body exposed to me. He was covered in blood even though I only made a little cut. I smiled sweetly as I sat next to him and played with his soft, midnight black hair. He winced at my touch and I couldn't help but smile. I felt so powerful for once. Slowly I pulled my hand away and removed my black gloves before setting them in a neat pile next to me. I leaned down slowly and kissed at Will's neck before slowly running my hand to his cut and running my slender fingers across it as he let out a load, agonizing groan.

"What's wrong, Willy?" I sneered. "You used to love it when I did this."

"C-Call a hospital.." He groaned.

"Mmm no," I chuckled. "I'm not ready to yet."

"Grell!" He screamed. Of course, I wasn't going to show him any mercy. He didn't show me any mercy when he left me for that… Kid. Softly I tok my blood drenched fingers and traced them against Will's chest.

"Oh William.. Now you're going to be drenched in my favorite color.. Blood red.."

_Go and fix your make-up, girl it's just a breakup. Run and hide your crazy and start actin' like a lady 'cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together Even when you fall apart, but this ain't my Mama's broken heart._

Slowly I pulled away from William with a smirk. I was proud of myself, so proud. I managed to hurt William this much and I was going to hurt him even more. I was going to teach him a lesson. I was going to make him live through it all so he would come crawling back to me. So he would know that he couldn't just throw me away like that. I was the boss. He couldn't escape me. He couldn't love anyone else. Carefully I picked up the Death Scythe from Ronald's chest. I had to give it to Will, he was a very good looking young man. But I was even a better looking woman. He had to live with me whether he liked it or not. Quickly I revved it up again and raised it in the air.

"Grell!" I heard William yell. I glanced over to the raven haired Reaper who was struggling on the bed, trying to get one last look at his newest lover before I covered him in red as well. "Grell, Grell don't. He could've possibly survived the first couple of slices, he won't survive this!" Nonetheless, I did nothing but ignore my darling. Ronald had to be out of the way of our relationship which means he had to die.

"Oh, but darling," I grinned. "I have to." I said simply before raising the chainsaw in the air once more as I startled the boy's body before digging it deep into his chest, assuring myself that he wouldn't be breathing again anytime soon. Well, or anytime at all for that matter.

I couldn't stop though. The rage filled my body and I could do nothing but dig it deeper into him until I felt it slice into the flooring. Slowly I pulled it from Ronald's chest. His eyes were still open wide with shock. I smiled a little and slowly leaned down to him and pressed my lips to his, the feeling of his cold lips against mine felt nice. Of course, I pulled away after a second or so. He didn't taste all that great. Not the way William tasted anyways. I closed my eyes, William's taste. Then it suddenly dawned upon me again. That boy knew what William tasted, his lips felt William's. I stood up from the boy, staring at the gaping wound in his middle. Just when he thought he could start a new life in the Shinigami Realm I had to go and kill him. Of course, he deserved it. Most Reapers knew that they weren't to mess with my love life and if they didn't they would find out eventually. Unfortunately, little Ronnie didn't get the message.

"William," I said, my voice hooded with darkness. I felt my teeth sharpen even sharper than they already were. I could see the reflection in the mirror of my vividly glowing green eyes. I couldn't help but smile slightly. We Shinigamis all had our angry form, it was rumored that mine was the scariest. I could most definitely see why. I was not a happy woman when angry. That's why people generally avoided getting me truly angry. I went insane, crazy. I didn't get truly angered though, it was very rare. But that thought of Ronald and William together, the memory of seeing them both making love in Will's bed, it got my blood boiling. William had to be punished and we both knew it. Unfortunately for my darling, it wasn't going to be a punishment he enjoyed or I enjoyed for that matter. I hated when he got himself in trouble with me and I'm sure he did too. "How could you? My darling sparrow went and found another bird to nest with. But why? Was I not enough for you? " My voice suddenly wasn't as dark and then just sounded like a low growl, enough to scare many people. "Why wasn't I enough?"

"G-Grell, darling, you were enough, I just needed a change a-and—"

"So why didn't you tell me William?! Why not?!"

"Grell, kitten, please calm down, you're going to do something you'll regret!" Kitten. He used to call me that all the time. I was his little kitten. Quickly I snapped my head away, angry tears streaming my face. Slowly I revved up the Death Scythe again.

"I'm sorry, my dearest Will, but if I can't have you then no one can!"

_Powder your nose, paint your toes. Line your lips and keep 'em closed. Cross your legs, dot your eyes and never let 'em see you cry._

Softly I smiled, his hair was always so soft. It felt nice being able to run my hands through his soft hair. I leaned down, carefully kissing his forehead. His pale face was beautiful with little spots of blood on it. He would've made a wonderful husband, a wonderful father, a wonderful grandfather. But no. No, he had to go and throw it all away. He had to go and ruin it for the both of them. He had to go and run off with that annoying little blonde. Carefully I removed the spectacles he loved so dearly and tilted my head, kissing him softly. I wished he could kiss back but alas he never would unless someone got him to a hospital fast enough. Maybe even after that, just as long as he could get stitched up properly.

"Oh, William my darling.." I began. "You were the love of my life, couldn't you see that? I know you lied in your final moments.. You lied to someone you loved with all your heart. Why Will? Why would you lie to me?" Softly I sighed as I slipped on my black gloves that were slightly tainted with William's blood. "If you could've only slept nights and stopped your crying, you might've found out that I still love you in my own way… If that's not enough then I am so so so sorry I met you.. Don't tell me you love me… How am I supposed to know what that means? How am I supposed to know that you're telling the truth? Don't take my emotion if you can't find it within yourself to give me your devotion..I hope that you smile in your next life or in this one if you survive this.. But if the party's over," I took a long and deep breath as I felt more tears leak down his cheeks. "You should know—" I couldn't go on. I couldn't. I couldn't believe I killed him either. He would live though, I didn't hurt him as much as Ronald. He would live, maybe. 'Stop lying to yourself…' I thought. "You should know that I still l-love you in my own w-way.." I choked out past sobs before picking up my blood coated chainsaw and began walking from his house.

_Go and fix your make-up, girl it's just a breakup. Run and hide your crazy and start actin' like a lady 'cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together Even when you fall apart, but this ain't my Mama's broken heart._

Slowly I walked down the street. I killed William. I killed him. How could I? Carefully I shook my head of short red hair. He deserved it. He really did. That's what happens when you fuck around with my emotions. He should've known better. I shook my head again. Too many emotions for me to deal with at one time. Carefully I kept shuffling my feet down the road. He would be fine. He would be fine… No he wouldn't be fine. Would he be fine? I didn't know. I didn't want him to die but nonetheless he deserved it. Besides, if I didn't kill him there was a chance that he didn't learn his lesson. So it was better for the both of us. Just as I thought my night couldn't have gotten any worse, it began pouring. Just pouring rain. Of course, if he didn't make it, the upside was that Undertaker would be able to have him in his care. That was always an honor to be prepared by the undertaker.

I groaned slightly as I trudged in the rain. I felt so weak, it was so so terrible. I couldn't help but start crying again. It was just a flood of bad luck and emotions. It was too much for me to take. It was hard to even carry around my chainsaw, it was hard to live with what I knew I had done wrong. I shook my head. I was so fucking stupid, how could I have done that? How? I needed to now how I could've killed one of the people I loved the most. He was like 0.5 on my list, Bassy being the other 0.5 which made them one. Now I was alone. I didn't have anyone. I had no one to love. I squeezed my eyes shut and raised my head towards the falling rain.

"You fucking bastard, William T. Spears!"


End file.
